


all my nightmares escaped my head

by peacock_francophile



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Daisy Is a Good Sis, Daisy Will Provide Said Hug, Hurt/Comfort, Which Makes Her Sad, Yo Yo Doesn’t Have Arms, Yo Yo Needs A Hug, Yo Yo is Sad, phantom pains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 01:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15159311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacock_francophile/pseuds/peacock_francophile
Summary: Set shortly after Yo-yo’s arms are cut off.Yo-yo and phantom pains and Daisy trying to help. And angst.





	all my nightmares escaped my head

**Author's Note:**

> Title from “Welcome Home” by Radical Face (truly a beautiful song, deserves a listen). This is a short lil fic, but I hope you like it. My first AoS fic. Trigger warnings for phantom pains.

Before the screaming even starts, Daisy is already awake. She’s usually awake these days; the stress and the memories and the pain simply seem to ward off rest, so when Daisy does have the time to sleep, she resists and takes a walk around the Lighthouse instead. Sometimes, she’ll meet May, usually by accident, and neither of them have to say anything. Neither of them want to talk about it, but they don’t want to be alone either, so they just sit together, and, more often than not, drink. 

Tonight, May is not out, but Daisy is still wandering around. Sleep once again evades her, although this time it is not so much bad memories as it is curiosity. The Lighthouse is still new to her and the itch to explore is overwhelming tonight. She makes sure to avoid the levels nearer to the Fear Dimension Rip— she does not need a Jiaying or a dying Coulson or whatever it will throw at her to plague her tonight. 

When the screams do start, it’s the Fear Dimension that first comes to Daisy’s mind, and she wonders if it’s just a trick to lure her in. They are coming from down the hall, where Yo-yo is sleeping. Daisy tenses, fight-or-flight seizing her body. She makes her decision and races down the hallway, thinking that if it is just a trick of fear then it’s better to be safe than sorry. 

When she does burst into Yo-yo’s medical room, there is no monster. There is no fake-Jemma attempting to smother her. There is no danger. There is just Yo-yo, staring at her stumped arms and wailing. 

“Yo-yo— What is it— what’s wrong?” Daisy gasps, rushing to the Inhuman’s side. 

“My hands,” Yo-yo whimpers, her voice hoarse. “They hurt. God, it’s so bad. I can’t— nothing will make it stop. God, it hurts—“ and then her face contorts and she lets out another scream. 

“Shh, no, it’s— it’s just—“ Daisy wraps her arms around Yo-yo, but there’s nothing she can do. Simmons explained to them all about phantom pains years ago, when Coulson had had his hand cut off and was suffering from them himself. Now, the unhappiness and uncertainty in her voice return to Daisy just as strongly as the words do.

“There’s really not much we can do,” she had said. “Medication and pain pills are mostly placebos in this case and usually don’t even work. The person experiencing the pain knows it’s not real, they know their limb is gone, but the pain still persists. We just have to be there for them.”

So Daisy holds Yo-yo as she screams and sobs and waits for Jemma and Mack to come rushing in as they always do. Yo-yo cannot rip her gaze away from her bandaged arms, or what’s left of them. She leans closer to Daisy and chokes on tears, and Daisy hides her own. 

“It’ll be alright,” Daisy whispers. “We’ll— we’ll fix you. Jemma knows how. And- and Fitz will make beautiful new arms for you. They’ll be better than anything he’s ever made. They’ll be better than Coulson’s hand. Imagine that? Coulson will be jealous, I’ll tell you that. Oh, and imagine all the arm battles you can win now. You’ll be unbeatable.”

She’s rambling and she knows it but she thinks her heart will break if Yo-yo lets out one more shattered sob. When Daisy ran away and needed the pills for her bones, Yo-yo was there for her. Now, Daisy needs to be here for her. Even if there is nothing she can do. 

“You’ll be alright in the end,” she murmurs, stroking Yo-yo’s hair. “You’ll see.”

Yo-yo just whimpers faintly, her face stil pinched and her eyes still fixed. She whispers, “If I can’t have my arms, then why must I have have the pain?”

And as Jemma bursts into the room and Mack rushes to Yo-yo’s side, Daisy finds she doesn't have an answer to that.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at the-first-refrain on tumblr! Please give kudos and comments make my day!


End file.
